MUJHE BHI BULA LEIN YAAR
by sameer khan
Summary: AIK DOST JO APNE DOST SE MILNE K LIYE BE QARAR AUR HAR SAAL KARTA HAI USKA INTIZAAR KYA IS BAAR USKA DOST LENE AAYEGA YA USE KARNA HOGA AUR INTIZAAR


**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE ANYWAYS GUYS THIS A NEW STORY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

**SO HERE IS THE UPDATE**

one person sitting in his house he hold one photo frame in his hand.4 people pic in this frame and they all have smile on their face he sprade his hand on this he think:kya yaar aur kitni dair sabar karna hoga pta hai na main ziyada dair tak sabar nahi kar sakta phir kyun tang kar rahe ho kyun mujhe bhi bula nahi lete apne pass yaar mujhe bhi bula lo ab nahi reh sakta main yaha tumhare pass ana hai yaar plz ab ki baar aake mujhe lein jaoge na ha is baar late mat karna tujhe meri kasam hai yaar

**AT BUREAU:**

one person stand infront of cid photo frame one person standing two another person stand beside him the middle person keep his hand on both shoulder they have smile on their face tear come in his eyes one person saw all this from his desk he get up from his chair and move toward the person he come near him then keep his hand on his shoulder then call sir the person turn.2nd person saw the tear in his eyes so he say's:

kya hua sir aapke aankhon main aansoo aap theek to hai

1st person:ha freddy main theek hn freddy look at the person face so he turn his face other side freddy smile the person ask:kuch kaam tha freddy

jee sirwoh aaj hamain award ceremony main jaana hai to but cut

theek hai tum aik kaam karo sir ko is baare main inform kar do aur tum log bhi tayari karo jaane ki

aur sir aap?

main bhi aaonga filhaal tumhe jo kaha gaya hai woh karo

jee sir main abhi call karta hn and he move from there

the person think:pta nahi aaj mera dil itna kyun ghabra raha hai aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise kuch bura hone waala hai jaise koi bichadne waala hai kahi sir he shake his head nahi nahi yeh main kya soch raha hn aisa kuch nahi hoga shayd yeh mera wahem hai

**IN HOUSE:**

the person talk his freind in photo in mean time his phone ring up he take out his cell and look at caller id a sad smile come on his lips then he pick up phone

ha bolo freddy kya acha theek hai main aata hn and he cut the line then to his freind:dekho boss main tumhara wait karonga aur is baar mujhe koi bahana nahi chahiye samajh gaye na kisi ne kabhi nahi socha k aik hadsa hamari zindagi main itna bada toofan lein aayega then he go flashback

**All officers in cid bureau and they was busy in solving case suddenly bureau phone ring up daya who was near the phone so he pick up**

**hello .daya speaking he shout in shock kya all look at him duo to suddenly his reaction theek hai hum abhi aate hai acp sir come out from his cabin and abhijeet also get up from his chair both move toward daya abhijeet who ask first**

**kya hua daya itne zor se cheekha(sream)kyun aur kiska phone tha**

**yaar woh mere khabri ka phone tha**

**tumhere khabri ka to usne landline pe call kyun kaiya tumhe phone bhi kar sakta tha woh**

**ha sir mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai usne mere mobile pe phone kyun nahi kya**

**acha yeh sab chodo aur btao kya kaha tumhare khabri ne**

**yaar woh keh raha tha k mumbai k kisi jagah pe aik bohut bada blast hone waala hai**

**acp sir and abhijeet in shock:kya**

**ha sir aur blast bhi aisi jagah hogi jaha pe log ziyada honge**

**tab to daya hamin us blast ko rokna hoga warna bohut se log maare jayenge**

**tum theek keh rahe ho abhijeet to phir dair kis baat ki kaam pe lag jao**

**duo:yes sir and they move out from bureau**

**few minute later acp sir phone ring up he look at caller id he wispher:abhijeet then he pick up the phone**

**ha bolo abhijeet then shout kya theek hai tum roko hum aate hai**

**rajat:kya hua sir sab theek to hai**

**kuch theek nahi hai **

**matlab sir?**

**kuch nahi tum log kaam karo mujhe aik kaam se jaana hai and he moved out from bureau**

**yeh sir ko achanak kya ho gaya**

**pta nahi freddy acha yeh sab chodo aur kaam pe lag jao**

**IN HOSPITAL:**

**a car stop infront of hospital two person come out from car and enter in hospital both look here and there and move toward i.c.u where they saw abhijeet is standing and his shirt cover with blood and his hand and head injurd dr try to bind bandage in his hand but abhijeet was not ready both look at each other and move toward him after come near him 1st person keep his hand on his sholder he look up and found acp sir and salunkhe sir he hug acp sir and brust out acp sir and salunkhe sir confuse on his reaction but acp sir hug him back and try to consol him few minute later abhijeet stop acp sir pull him back from hug and wipe his tear and ask**

**kya hua sab theek to hai na aur daya woh kaha hai**

**sir daya**

**ha bolo beta**

**sir daya i.c.u main hai**

**both in shock:kya **

**ha sir and he told him every thing after listening this both shock and tear come in both eyes **

**flashback start:**

**abhijeet and daya success to stop blast but next moment firing start duo also firing few minute later all goons died but one goons aim to abhijeet and daya saw this he shout abhijeet and push bullet hit his heart and he fall but abhijeet hold him and he shot goon**

**daya aankhain kholo kuch nahi hoga tumhe kuch bhi nahi but he got no responed so he take daya in hospital**

**flashback end**

**doctor come out from i.c.u abhijeet hold doctor and ask**

**kaisa hai woh ab doctor say nothing so he ask again but doctor again keep silent so he ask in rash tone**

**doctor:i,m sorry humne bohut but his sentences uncomplete abhijeet rush inside the i.c.u he saw machain atteched with daya and he take breath with the help of oxgen he call daya after listening his name he open his eyes and he found abhijeet at the door tear drop his eyes abhijeet move forward and wipe his tear and noded in no acp sir and salunkhe sir also enter **

**daya:abhi aik waada karoge mujhse **

**pehle tum theek ho jao phir jitna waada lena hai lein lena per abhi tum aaram karo**

**nahi abhi plz mere pass waqt nahi hai**

**nahi daya aisa mut kaho tujhe kuch nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi**

**kyun jhoota tasalli de rahe ho tum ache se jaante ho k mere pass waqt nahi **

**aisa mat keh yaar kuch nahi hone donga main tumhe**

**plz abhi aik waada kar**

**kaisa waada?**

**yahi k mere jaane k baad tum nahi ro ge aur apna khayal rakhoge**

**nahi main aisa waada nahi karonga**

**plz boss plz tujhe meri kasam**

**theek hai main waada karta hn**

**acp sir and salunkh sir shock per tumhe bhi aik waada karna hoga **

**kaisa waada**

**waada karo tum mujhe bohut jald apne paas lein jaoge **

**theek hai boss main aonga tumhe lene to his both senior sir aap log bhi apna khayal rakhna and his breath stop**

**trio shout daya**

**6 month letar**

**all officer work in burau acp sir look at his elder son who totally busy in work all officer also look at his senior abhijeet eyes is blank there is no tear no shine no naughty shade in mean time phone ring up abhijeet pick the phone after listening this all officer move out from bureau **

**one car stop infront of old factory cid team come out from car and firing start one bullet hit abhijeet heart cid team take him in hospital his breath also stop and he meet his buddy **

**one yaar passed**

**award ceremony start all officer recieve the award suddenly acp sir got heart ataack he take in hospital his breath also stop he saw his two son come and take his father with them acp sir also go with their sons**

salunkhe sir come out from his car when his phon ring up he look at caller id and pick up

ha freddy ha ha main aa raha hn chalo award ceremony main milte hai

last time he saw the frame and get up to ready few minute later he ready and talk his friend

dekho boss 5 saal guzr gaye har roz isi din main tumhara intizaar karta hn aur aaj bhi intizaar karonga aur plz aaj mujhe lene aa jana

then he come out from house and locked it and move toward his desitination where acp rajat wait for him salunkhe sir enter and all look at him he move toward stage and sat there he close his eyes the award ceremony start when time to reciev award rajat come near salunkhe sir and call him but got no responsed two three time like that now acp rajat take sigh and keep his hand on his sholder and shock becoz salunkhe sir fall from chair

all officer shout salunkhe sir and everey one come near and pat his check to bring back but all vanish now everyone start crying

salunkhe sir open his eyes he found himself in darkness suddenly he feel someone hold his hand and drag him he look at the person after seeing smile come his lips

oh his buddy come his buddy come to take with him and now finally salunkhe sir meet his buddy after five years long

THE END

**SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH STORY BTANA ZAROOR AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ READ AND REVIEW**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU **

**FROM**

**SAMI**


End file.
